<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found and Lost by HeartSniper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048394">Found and Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSniper/pseuds/HeartSniper'>HeartSniper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSniper/pseuds/HeartSniper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is supposed to be our safe heaven. Very often, it's the place where we find the deepest heartache. Shuichi's past comes to get him...<br/>"The current rising star, Shindou Shuichi, has been allegedly inheriting drugs..." </p><p>SUMMARY INSIDE...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seguchi Mika/Seguchi Tohma, Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Value of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I won't give a concrete summary, It's not easy to explain the story without giving everything off. So this is a general overview of my intentions on the story so far... SO I THINK IT MAY BE IMPORTANT !SO READ!</p><p>In this first chapter, news get out that Shuichi had been seen in a 'drug trade', as not to be expected he disappears. Hiroshi would never believe his friend would commit to drug abuse even if everyone else seems to  believe so and evidence demonstrate that's the case. He is surprised to see that the other person who he thought he would never agree with is Shuichi's lover.<br/>Yuki is not convince that everything there is to know about the case is out, his idiot would never do something that endangered his career without a reason so he intends to bring his lover back. As Touma struggles on his position at NG, his relationship with Yuki and his trust on Shuichi. Hiroshi and Yuki seem to be on even grounds when its about the person they care so much about...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The music industry will now be swallowed by the upcoming news, we have received notice that Bad Luck's vocalist, Shindou Shuichi, has been seen on some shaddy business, the current rising star has been allegedly inheriting drugs. Has Bad Luck singer given in to the abuse of drugs? What will Bad Luck's future be? What does the singer have to say about it? There hasn't been word by NG Production accepting or denying the claims up till now, we hopefully find the answers and reasons very soon. Below a video sent to us from an anonymous source, a street camera recording of Shindou Shuichi being seen on what looks like a trade in an alley on an unpopulated part of Tokyo..."</p><p>Sitting in the living room of the huge apartment a strange buzzing filled Yuki's ears, the kind of sound that makes everything eerie, like having heard something unrealistic, something numbing. He stared at the tv, mid cigarette held loosely in his hand, he had never been a fan of the news channel or the piece of appliance for a matter of fact, he wouldn't even be watching it... if it wasn't for the slim figure that sat beside him, porcelain skin, silky light pink hair, huge and purple eyes that had been staring uncertainly at the tv, frozen like a deer caught in headlights.<br/>
The tv screen turned to a faint video, to an untrained eye it may be nothing to giving, but to the blonde writer he clearly saw the mop of pink hair, the shoes he wore (Shuichis favorite sneakers) poorly hidden beneath the attire, the slight gaze which looked at both sides of the street anxiously. Said figure appeared to be having a conversation with a man who wore a hood, two more men stood closely behind perched on a wall...In fact, there was an exchange and then each part left the scene.</p><p>Yuki found himself trying to desperately deny what he had seen, 'when had that happen? the brat never left his side, when he wasn't with the writer, he was with his band members. When...'<br/>
Before any other thought could process in his mind the sudden turn of the person beside him made the writer jump slightly, turning to the purple gaze which was now filled with tears, the next words of the singer, the accused drug addicted, his lover holding a tone of desperation and uncertainty, suddenly brought Yuki back to reality.</p><p>"I CAN EXPLAIN... YUKI!"</p><p>Golden eyes hardened, he took a deep breath and said, "You better Shuichi." The silence stretched between the two, one trying to order his thoughts and the other trying to keep himself from collapsing in a crying mess.</p><p>"Is it really you in the video?" Yuki began in a controlled voice. Shuichi's eyes widened before turning his gaze to the floor, he nodded lamely.</p><p>At this the writers gaze turned like ice, he glared at the singer and lifted his voice more, "Is it true then, Shuichi, you!?.." </p><p>"Wait Yuki! I.." Shuichi took a deep breathe, carefully looking at his lover's eyes, "It is true that I was the-there, and and yes I did talk to those man and we exchange something,but.. but I'M NOT A DRUG ADDICT YUKIIII." Turning his cloudy gaze to the writer he said with cracked voice, "It's not like that!"<br/>
Loud sobbing filled the otherwise rowdy, happy apartment. Shuichi could not even say any more after that, he succumed to tears, hands wiping furiosly as streams of tears made his way down his cheeks.<br/>
'It wasn't the first time Shuichi cried so much, as a matter of fact Yuki could swear the idiot cried two o three times a day, but this time the desperate sounds and shaking figure in front of him clawed strangely at his heart, thing he would otherwise deny if it weren't for his arms moving without thought, circling the tiny waist and cradling his shaken lover in his arms as the singer cried his heart out.'</p><p>The writer had to admit the fear that now invaded his body was not only for the fact of the act done, but of what may be coming after, specially for the safety of the idiot he had fallen in love with.</p><p>- - - - - - -</p><p>It was almost 2:00 am when Yuki carried the asleep figure to the bedroom. It was not uncommon that Shuichi slept in the master bedroom anymore. He laid the pink haired boy gently and wiped some of the stray tears that marred his face. Yuki did the best to try and ignore the avalanche of mails and messages that invaded both of their cellphones. Yuki's phone held many texts from Mika, Touma, and his editor. Turning to Shuichi's he gritted his teeth, many texts from his bandmates, NG mails, and amongst them Maiko's incessant messages. He turned off the phones to his better judgement. Right now he was not in the mood and Shuichi was not alright at all.<br/>
Laying on the bed he carefully held his lover closely and tried to succumb to the deep restless slumber. </p><p>- - - - - - -</p><p>3 hours later...</p><p>Soft steps padded on the floor, exiting the master bedroom a red rimmed eyed Shuichi walked out holding his backpack closely, a piece of paper in one hand and his cellphone in the other. The boy turned to look around the apartment, memories filled his mind of the times the place had barely enough furniture and stuff, now filled with his stuff and Yukis creating a home he loved and desperately hope to return too. 'It was foolish to think everything could be safe and sound and happy and well in his life for so long. Of course this would happen, he knew fully well that the decision he had taken would leave a path that could destroy many of what that he cared for, but not everything. Or he hope it wouldn't.'<br/>
Placing the letter on the kitchen counter and without turning back Shindou Shuichi closed the door softly laying his back in it some time while he tried to stop his desire of getting back into Yukis arms and cry some more telling him everything he had done... that what had been discovered by everybody so far, was the tip of a dark huge iceberg that floated there unmoving for so long and had finally caught up to him.</p><p>I'm sorry Yuki, I realized I can't tell you the reason, not now anyways.<br/>
Please tell Hiro and the others i'm sorry for putting the band in that position.<br/>
Yuki please don't look for me, I need to fix some things.<br/>
I promise i'll tell you everything when this is over if I am still able to. I love you Eiri, but I won't burden you more.<br/>
I hope you can forgive me and wait for me.</p><p>-Shindou shuichi</p><p>- - - - - - - </p><p>There weren't many times Yuki Eiri would be left dumbfound, but that had been happening a lot lately with his baka. He had woken up too early for his liking, but finding himself alone had taken him out of bed to find the letter from said singer.<br/>
He rubbed his temple a mayor headache was now sure to come. What was Shuichi thinking why couldn't he rely on Eiri, he hadn't had a problem with that before.<br/>
The writer tried to keep the thoughts of 'not having trust' out of his mind, Shuichi was not like that, he always wore his heart on his sleeve. He would nag Yuki with even the smallest of things, never keeping in any secret, as a matter of fact they both knew full well the singer could not lie. </p><p>That got Yuki thinking about the past days, he had been too busy to pay Shuichi much attention, his work had piled up and Bad Luck would be hosting a mayor concert which had the boy running around in the studio, or so he thought. Yuki sighed the ringing of his phone helped stop all the thoughts that had managed to surface.</p><p>"Eiri-san..." already knowing what the next question would be he said,  "He is not here, Seguchi"</p><p>The person at the other end of the line sighed "...I know, I need you to come to NG."</p><p>The call was simple, short, but filled of meaning, Yuki got ready and rapidly headed to NG. He soon found himself in Touma's office as they both stared at the screen showing his missing lover covered in a hood and dark glasses and his backpack, it was definitely him. He was walking to the subway station, boarding a train heading south of the city. </p><p>"After five stops he appeared to have gotten off in the Kaito district, the cameras lost him after that." Touma finished lamely.</p><p>Yuki's eyes narrowed, "Kaito district... isn't it known for being a shit-fested city?"</p><p>"Yes, its a dangerous district with many secrets, it is known to be district with the most trade activity. Somehow Yuki knew it was coming, "Eiri-san I wished not to believe on the claim until I had concrete information if it were true..."</p><p>Golden eyes widened staring fiercely at the president "Touma don't you dare.."</p><p>"Eiri-san! I'm sure that was Shindou-san I saw on the video, he disappeared this morning, he boarded a train and was last seen in Kaito. I can't deny the fact that it be possible that indeed Shindou-san is hiding something and could in fact be victim of drug usage."</p><p>Yuki gripped the armrest, the evidence till now suggested that indeed the overtly joyful and smily singer had something upon him, being in the dark meant that Yuki himself could not protect his lover from what everybody said and believed.</p><p>Touma sighed watching the turmoil his brother-in-law was in... he turned the computer off and fixed the chair.</p><p>".. the conference is scheduled in an hour from now."</p><p>Yuki in turn, gazed at Touma with a shock expression.. "Touma you better not-"</p><p>"-There is no path I can take to deny the claims Eiri-san. Shindou-san didn't contact me either, I guess he didn't have the need to deny the claims for himself, for his band or for NG Production. I guess he didn't share anything with you, did he?"</p><p>"...No, not much other that he is not addicted to anything." He confessed sourly. </p><p>Touma noddeed stifly,"As your brother-in-law I will continue looking for Shindou-san. But as the head of NG Productions I am willing to defend the company first, I'm sorry. Eiri-san I've tracked the two persons that apeared on the video, Andrew Laus and Kenji Ogata, common thugs who indeed have taken part of trades. I've checked upon every single file concerning Shuichi and although there hasn't been any information involving drugs on himself, his mother or sister, I couldn't find much about his father. There is nothing I can do right now to protect Shuichi personally but I'll keep Bad Luck alive as much as I can, I don't think Nakano-san or Suguro have any fault in this and will continue supporting them as a band of two if it comes to it." The president of NG made his way to the door.</p><p>"Touma please.." he heard Yuki whispered. It was so rare for Touma to witness a distressed Yuki, although his face didn't give much. Shindou Shuichi for him had been a variable he had never expected to encounter and although the young singer had proven his skills with Bad Luck, his determination and compromise with NG, his care and honest love to Yuki. He had also proven to be susceptible to mood swings, and a liability to Yuki, in Touma's opinion.</p><p>Touma did not turn back around, a minute of silence passed between both men before he answered, "I made a move, hopefully it will be enough to keep Shindou-san safe for now." With that Touma left Yuki alone in the office, the writer thought long and hard what could possibly be the cause of all this, Shuichi did act a bit more calm the past days, but that was about it, the singer would leave early every morning after kissing him goodbye, and would return in the afternoon telling him what had happened through the day at the studio ignoring the writer constantly telling him to tone it down or flatly shut up. </p><p>Of one thing Yuki Eiri was sure, the next logical step would be finding those two thugs who would clearly know better.</p><p>Walking the halls of NG studios Yuki could hear the shouts behind a door that suddenly burst opened followed by a struggling Hiroshi being held by K and Sakano.<br/>
"THAT IDIOT! Let me goo! K! Sakano-san!"</p><p>"Stop it Hiroshi! I will put a hole through your skull." K said as the wrestled.</p><p>"Moouuu STOP IT PLEASE!" Sakano cried. Suguru sat patiently inside shaking his head.</p><p>The writer's eyebrow twitched "...Stop causing this racket you are inconveniencing all the people around." Yuki said annoyed at the whole scene.</p><p>Hiro in turn stopped struggling and looked around at the other people who stared worriedly at him. He then turned his gaze and in disbelief saw Yuki Eiri watching him with a controlled yet scary expression. He gritted his teeth and somehow got out of K and Sakano's grip. </p><p>"You!" He called."Tell me where is Shu? What is all this I'm hearing about drug dealing and addiction." Hiro said as he held Yuki's collar. The other swatted the hand away. Yuki controlled his thoughts, he could not talk freely with all this people here.  </p><p>"I've got nothing to do with what that idiot gets into." </p><p>Hiro raged and was about to shout before K and Sakano pushed them both inside the studio.<br/>
"What the hell is wrong with you two-"</p><p>"Hiro-san, we can't deliberatly throw out words with so much people around!" Suguro chatised as he remained seated in the chair he never left even after hearing the news.</p><p>"Suguru what? ... what do you even know about him. I've known Shuichi for many years and I am hella sure this is all false."</p><p>"It is true.." Yuki said emotionless.</p><p>Hiro gritted his teeth, "What the fuck? Aren't you supposed to be by his side, are you actually saying Shuichi, your lover, is capable of drug dealing-"</p><p>Yuki glared, "I'm not saying he is capable, IDIOT! But he confirmed it, partially anyways, before he disappeared" he took a deep breath turning to look at the Bad Luck crew. "He left this morning, I found a note he didn't explain much other than he had some stuff to do and he hoped to be back."</p><p>Sakano looked at the staring contest and then to the writer, he gulped, "Eiri-san do you really believe Shuichi is guilty?"</p><p>"No, I don't think Shuichi is guilty, that baka wouldn't go into that business, he jumps a feet high when there's a robbery in a movie."</p><p>Hiroshi took a deep shaky breathe and looked at his best friend's lover, "Then please, I know my best friend! He would never do something that endangered the band we created or hurt anybody he loves. Please Yuki Eiri-san find him, please protect that baka. I'm afraid that if he left without telling us, it means he is involved in something dangerous he does not want us to get into, but - but there are limits to what Shuichi can actually do." Hiro finished bowing deeply, his hands fisted to each side. </p><p>"I intend to bring that idiot back even if its by force."  Hiro turned surprised to Yuki watching the determined gaze the writer had. Perhaps the writer was not as cold and horrible as he thought, he could almost hear Shuichi's taunting voice always telling him 'Yuki may seem like he doesn't care and most of the times people find him scary and intimidating, but Yuki  is actually very caring and honest. I know Yuki the best, he can't fool me. I love Yuki, Hiro!'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope I did well on the first chapter, excuse my grammatical errors and so. Now for this chapter's overview:</p><p>Shuichi has had to participate once again on things he would rather not even approach. He would rather be with Yuki, than in Kaito district all by himself. At least not all people seem as bad as he thought. Yuki spends his time trying to get information of his lover's exact whereabouts. What is wrong with Maiko and who is the person behind Shuichi's actions? Its seems as all this had to do with the Shindou family and their long lost member coming back. Finally, Hiro realizes Yuki's commitment to the singer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaito district...</p><p>It was afternoon when a short figure made its way to an ally, two men perched on the wall yapping about some feud at a nearby bar. 'They are thugs' Shuichi thought. The biggest one had short curly black hair, tattoos covered his body, he wore loose jeans and a navy shirt. The other was sandy blond wearing a denim jacket and tight black pants. Shuichi swallowed heavily, he had no other option, he was lost, he approached both men and said, "Excuse me, I am looking for the store called... umm Kanta Brewery?"</p><p>The thugs stopped laughing at each other's joke and looked at the new companion, soon enough their gaze turned mischievous as they approached the smaller figure.</p><p>"Ooh and what may I ask is a little mouse doing here?" thug number 1 said as he roughly grabbed the young man from the chin making the hat fall of his head revealing mesmerizing purple eyes and silky pink hair. The man grinned giving of a stare that made Shuichi shiver in disgust, thug number 2 that had been perched on the wall smirked as well and got closer, positioning himself at the back of the young man.</p><p>"...and a pretty one at that. Are you sure you wouldn't be better spending sometime with us."</p><p>Shuichi was not dumb he knew what was going to happen, he was scared, he wanted to go home, why was he here, "I..No! Stop." he tried, keeping the shakiness of his voice at bay as most as he could.</p><p>The others didn't and started touching his wait and stomach, the 2 pair of hands would have continue roaming his body, but stopped upon hearing another voice.</p><p>A tall figure stood in the entry of the alley he wore a blue suit, his hair black and silky tied in a long loose tail, he appeared to be a foreigner. 'A chinese person' Shuichi thought. "Stop you two! Would you mind not touching him."</p><p>Thug 1 glared and clicked his teeth, "EHH?Fuck off you can take him after." The gunshot that embedded itself in the wall behind the group was enough to make them finally stop.</p><p>The man in suit stood smiling gun pointed casually at them, "I'll repeat again seeing as if your misheard. Leave the kid alone."</p><p>The sandy blond thug jumped slightly he turned to the other, "Eeh.. Forget it Yami, I won't sell my head just for a fuck, i'm out of here" he said and left, the other one, Yami, released Shuichi and stared at the smilling man in suit and then back at the pink haired cutie.</p><p>"Tch. Go to hell. Yu Tao" He called turning his back to them and disappeared in the dark ally.</p><p>Shuichi shakenly hugged himself and stared at the two thugs now leaving. He closed his eyes as a shiver went through his body, 'gosh he wanted to be with Yuki so much. By now he must have read the letter, I hope you are not mad Yuki, what am I saying of course you should be but please don't leave me.' He thought bitterly.</p><p>Thinking about the writer made him forget of his current predicament so much that he jumped when his savior addressed him.</p><p>"So, little mouse what are you doing in a place like this." The other said casually as he kept the gun in his suit.</p><p>Shuichi eyed the gun wearily before twitching on the nickname that was given to him, hoped his voice wouldn't waver "...I'm not a mouse! I'm looking for the Kanta Brewery."</p><p>He then looked to the ground. "I am actually looking for... Blue Bell." He said softly.</p><p>At that Yu Tao's eyes widened slightly, he gave a short laugh, "Eeh, wouldn't have taken you for the ones who like it strong and old-fashioned-"</p><p>"AS IF!" The singer said as he gritted his teeth " I'm not a drug addict." 'He would never become one, he just had to be strong for his family, for the band and for Yuki.'</p><p>The chinese man stared at the figure in front of him, his eyes assessed the young shaky fellow who would surely be raped or mobbed in this city if he kept walking alone, he sighed before turning around signaling the other to follow.</p><p>"For something, huh... I don't judge and I don't know for what else would you use it but, be careful. Once you tale upon that shit, I doubt anybody would get out of it."</p><p>Shuichi clenched his teeth, 'Why?' was the only thought that filled his mind. He forced himself to follow somebody he barely knew and looked so dangerous and just hoped that by the end of it all he would be allowed to think about Yuki more often as he did back then.</p><p>At the store he ordered what he needed ignoring the lustfull or terror-filled gazes he got from other costumers, thankful that Yu Tao kept close enough to guard him. Packs filled with small bags were shoved to his chest after he paid. Swallowing the disappointment and nervousness he felt at having been part of a transaction of this sort yet again. He stored it in his backpack.</p><p>"Now take it and leave, cursed anyone who inherits it." said the woman who had sold him said substance.</p><p>Walking down the corridor to the exit, Yu Tao looked at the young man at his side, he did not look in any mean dangerous, here in Kaito there were three types of people, those who were able to kill, those who were abused and those who had enough money to dominate the first two categories, the pink-haired cutie was sure to fall in the second category, the chinese man sighed, before saying in what he thought woud bee perceived as casual "Say, little mouse...Are you sure this is what you want?"</p><p>Shuichi ignored the obvious mock of a nickname, something in Yu Tao's gaze made him think the other was actually worried for him? That he actually cared for a stranger. 'No' Shuichi thought bitterly, but 'I have no other option.'</p><p>He smiled weakly instead, "I need to do this."</p><p>"No offense but you don't look like a trader or somebody could even throw a rock to a puppy, this is no place for someone like you to be wondering around." Yu Tao said not turning to look at him as they walked the quiet sidewalk arriving at the rundown train station.</p><p>Shuichi turned again to the man who had saved him and smiled, "Thank you, Yu Tao... I hope we can meet again sometime."</p><p>"Baaakaa I don't want to see you wandering this place again, now go or the train will leave you here in this pigster." And with that the soul that had helped him turned around.</p><p>'Baaaakaaa' Yuki's voice entered his thoughts and he almost sobbed in relief that he had gotten what was asked of him and he was now safely leaving the zone.</p><p> </p><p>Tokyo...</p><p>Late night, grunts and curses could be heard in an alley at the center of the city. One figure laid on the ground unmoving, another twitch not so often and the other coughed harshly as he spouted the words.</p><p>"I TELL YOU MAN, I don't know the brat, I actually found it hard to believe!" The thug shouted as he was once again thrown at the wall and almost choken. He stared terrified at the dark piercing golden eyes of his attacker.</p><p>A rough cough was heard behind them, the other goon had finally regained his consciousness. Leaving his current victim to slide down the wall he swiftly turned to the man that laid on the floor who in turn whimpered in fear.</p><p>"Are you ready to tell me then..." the golden-eyed writer began, "what did you assats exchanged with the young man who came here a week ago?"</p><p>The goon cowered in fear, "Look I'll tell you, i-it was just an exchange he gave us some cash we gave him an address in Kaito to buy some packs of an old-ass drug."</p><p>Yuki's gazed narrowed finding it hard to believe that indeed words like 'drugs' and 'Shuichi' would ever mix in the same thought. This whole time he had ben trying to convince himself that maybe it had been a misunderstanding, maybe it wasn't what it seemed. Still he knew his idiot and refuse to accuse Shuichi without hearing everybody's side of the story, even if he had to drag his lover back to get the answers he needed. What old drug would ever be of interest to his cheerful lover anyway.'</p><p>"Old drug? Care to elaborate" Yuki said.</p><p>"Blue bell, the kid was looking for a drug sold back then,very strong shit but not very popular. Not many places sell it in Kaito district. Its an old rusty drug in the market, folks are not interested in it. Its actually very addictive and dangerous, I've heard it causes heavy hallucinogenic effects; increased sensitivity, lowered inhibition; anxiety; chills; sweating; teeth clenching; dizziness. I'm a drug addict myself but I would never try that stuff."</p><p>Yuki narrowed his eyes, 'Why would Shuichi want that. Baka what are you doing?', he denied every thought that invaded his mind thinking that maybe his lover was becoming less innocent by the time.</p><p>He grabbed the goon by the collar once again, "Where in Kaito?"</p><p> </p><p>Night, NG Productions...</p><p>Touma sighed as he entered his office, news reporter where still assaulting the entrance of the building, hoping to get a peek of Bad Luck's vocalist. He jumped slightly at the bunny that sat in his chair.</p><p>"You have to sleepy-sleepy in a bed or you won't get enough rest." Touma stared blinking owishly "Ruichi-san"</p><p>The bunny jumped on top of the desk, "NO! I'M KUMAGORO!" the president sighed, "That's right, sorry. I'm just worried."</p><p>"For Shu-chan?"</p><p>'He wanted to say no, he was actually worried for Eiri, but Bad Luck did have a tough time answering the accusations of the press too, Mika-san was going crazy about the whole ordeal also, in fact he had a slight preoccupation that the young pink-haired singer had indeed fallen to drugs and would waste away the great amount of talent he possessed.' Touma settleed with "Yes, I'm worried for everybody. in fact."</p><p>Kumagoro was silent for a bit... 'Of course Ryuichi knew better'..."Well, Yuki Eiri likes Shu-chan very very much Toumaaaa." Ryuichi stood up holding the bunny close, "Don't take this burden all upon yourself, you are an important member of Nittle Grasper." he said and walked to the exit, Touma's gaze on him.</p><p>The president smiled, "Ah indeed, trying to take the burden alone is never good." and somehow he thought that maybe Shindou-san would be needed to be reminded of that himself.</p><p> </p><p>Yuki's and Shuichi's home.</p><p>Yuki had returned home earlier and had decided to once again turn on the tv and watch the press conference NG Productions had concerning the latest news, he sat at the sofa and stared at the Tv screen, cigarettes ready. Touma and Bad Luck had indeed done the best they could in the current situation.</p><p>Questions like:</p><p>Has Shindou-san been addicted to drugs since the beginning?</p><p>Was NG aware of the issue?</p><p>What will 'Bad Luck's fate be?</p><p>Where was the singer?</p><p>Still floated Yuki's mind after the conference ended.</p><p>A slight annoyance entered his thoughts 'What the hell are you doing Shuichi, where the hell are you right now? Everything had been fine, they had celebrated Shuichi's birthday a week before, Bad Luck announced a concert in Tokyo Arena which the singer had been overjoyed. Nothing in the brat's acts other than his nightly visits bathroom was out of ordinary.'</p><p>Lost in thought and because of the events on that day Yuki did not notice when he had closed his eyes, when had the night turned into day.</p><p>When had the phone started ringing, Hiroshi calling, in other days the writer could easily ignore the idiot's friend, the agonizing headache was ever present. Somehow something told him to answer and so he did.</p><p>"Yuki-san turn on the news!" Hiroshi's voice interrupted.</p><p>"What why?!" Despite the question Yuki indeed turned to the tv that had been on the whole night. The report of a missing person appeared, but not any person, a prisoner it seemed. An escapee of Mitoo Prison. Dark black shaggy hair, doppey brown eyes an unkept short bear and lean frame. Yuki thought how could that guy have gone missing from a state prison, why was this any of his concern anyway.</p><p>"Hiroshi I'm not in the mood for your games." He said shortly, why was this of any importance he fought the urge to hang up the phone then an there.</p><p>Hiroshi sighed, "Yuki-san the man on the screen, that person. I'm sure it's Shuichi's biological father." Yuki's eyes widened slightly. Shuichi never talked about his father, he would often talk about Maiko, his sister, or said he missed his mother who had died not long ago though. Was it because of this? Because his father had been convicted?</p><p>"Are you sure it's him, Nakano.." he sad staring at the screen.</p><p>"I'm sure its him Yuki-san. I guess Shuichi didn't tell you about him. I'm particularly not fond of him either." Hiro took a deep breathe before he began the story, "He actually disappeared when Shuichi and I were very young children. I don't know why he disappeared or well, why he went to prison, but Yuki-san, if that man is out, Shuichi and Maiko are not safe." Hiroshi said, his voice portraying the worry and anxiousness he felt.</p><p>Yuki glared ahead, the call had done nothing but making his worries worse. "What is Shuichi's home address?... OI HIROSHI!" Yuki quickly grabbed his keys, heading out the door, down the elevator and finally exiting the building, Hiroshi stood in front of him gasping for air.</p><p>"Take me with you! I beg you, he is my best friend. I can't stand not doing anything." Yuki wordlessly motioned the other to get on the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>Unknown place...</p><p>Shuichi silently closed the door of the old unfamiliar shack were they was forced to remain, his sister and himself- "Shuichi onisaaaan" a figure cried and tackled Shuichi to the floor. "Did you bring it? Did you get it? Please onisan!"</p><p>Shuichi's eyes rapidly filled with tears as he hugged his sister in relief. 'Thank goodness she's alright', he hadn't seen his sister after she had been taken to live with an unknown family. "Yes Maiko-" he thanked any deity around that had brought his sister to spend time with him at least for today.</p><p>"Are you happy with the surpise? Shuichi you did such a good job-" that voice frozed Shuichi to his very core, holding onto his sister as he slowly glared up to a man in mid 40, black hair and brown eyes that shone with false enthusiasm. There stood his father and in the sofa sat Mrs. Matsuko, the woman who took care of Maiko for his father. Before both siblings could react the man grabbed Shuichi's bag. "Wait!" Shuichi's shout was accompanied by his sister's more desperate one.</p><p>Shuichi stood up holding his sobbing sister near, he gritted his teeth, "Please fa-father I, I brought more than enough. Would you please give some to Maiko please."</p><p>The man glared at Shuichi and then sighed. "Sure, we are all a family after all, but don't ask for more, your father needs it to be able to complete the drug. So don't interrupt me or even get near the study, Mrs. Matsuko give them some bonding time and then leave please."</p><p>He turned again addressing his son smiling, "Shuichi you did this task well, your sister is safe, as well as your precious writer..." He turned serious expression in his face and walked to the basement "...you damned homo." he muttered. The loud bang of the closing door once again brought a sense of calmness in the air. Once the old man got in his study he rarely came out.</p><p>Shuichi in turned relaxed and laid back, the wall supporting him, 'Why? Just why why did this happened. Why did that man come back, why had they believed he had changed. Why was Maiko suffering for his decisions.'</p><p>"Onnisan why are you crying, don't cry everything is fine, dad is finally home. I'm okay too, Matsuko-san is very caring." She said as she grabbed a bag and went happily to kitchen leaving Shuichi in the doorway. He just wanted to cry his heart out. He just wanted his sister to be alright, he wanted to be fine, he wanted to be with Yuki so much.</p><p>His father had appeared 2 days ago claiming to have change, he wasn't a bad father back then, but he did some pretty bad stuff to other people. His father Aoba-san belonged to a science association, being a scientist himself. He said he needed to finish the project he had started years back, and he wanted the help of Shuichi. He wasted no time taking his son and daughter and using them as lab rats to the first test. He took Maiko away from Shuichi and used her as a hostage if he ever refused to do what he was ordered to. Maiko was staying with Matsuko-san, a quiet old lady that never gived of any information or where she lived but Shuichi was thankful, she didn't seem like a bad person.</p><p>Blue bell was indeed a drug and was also a component to the substance his father was creating. Shuichi shook his head and grabbed his temple. The effects had been under his control so far, the same could not be said about his sister though, she had been coughing and would whine about being dizzy, she couldn't remember some minor things..' It was his fault, he had to keep her safe, he had to resist... for Maiko, for Yuki...Yuki, amongst all the things he had done, lying to Yuki had been the worst, acting as if nothing happened, waking up at night trying to calm his beating heart.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ride was tense, both men stared at the highways, Yuki tried to stay just above speed limit. It was not the sort of trip he enjoyed, the overly excited bundle of joy at his side was replaced by a worried friend, the loud band music was replaced with the sound of speeding wheels and honking cars.</p><p>"Turn left at the next intersection." He did.</p><p>Hiro sighed, he laughed hardly "By this time I would've guess Shuichi had dragged you home to meet his sister and greet his mother." The red-head did not expect a reply.</p><p>Yuki kept silently gazing at the road ahead, "... We've talked about it. But no I haven't meet either. We've been busy."</p><p>Hiroshi gave a humorless laugh "Both of you, or just you Yuki Eiri-san?"</p><p>Yuki's eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean, idiot." In fact the writer knew very well what it meant, and that very same reason had been eating him up since the news on tv came up.</p><p>"Don't act as if you are not guilty, do you know how many times Shuichi has cried in the studio alone, trying to keep everybody from knowing, I did catch him one time, you know what that idiot was crying about? He told me he wished to know if you really loved him, or even like him. He said you were cold with him and you barely got out of the study, he told me he didn't want to be a burden to you but he was an egoist because what he really wanted was for you to love him."</p><p>Yuki kept silent, his heart clenching in a strange way he had not felt ever, Shuichi was tough to handle, he would demand attention, he loved to cuddle and would shine like a bright-ass Christmas tree when Yuki so much as closed his laptop and followed the other to the living room.</p><p>Hiroshi continued staring at the window,"Who would've guess Shindou Shuichi rising star and loved by fans would have so little confidence in himself? But he is human, and I don't know why, but that idiot cares for a cold-ass writer more than his health and that makes me so angry that-" He stopped his rant clenching his fists.</p><p>"Finish what you were gonna say..." Yuki said.</p><p>The other continued in a higher voice, his eyes glazed over how could they not, his friend was accused of drug addiction, his friend was missing and now the crazy maniac of a father turned out to be alive and was seen in the city... "It makes me so angry that if- that if something of this has anything to do with him trying to protect you, and he gets hurt for it, I'll beat your ass to the moon and back so that you won't be able to write even a single phrase."</p><p>A minute of silence went by, Hiroshi thought that maybe saying it out loud would not be a great idea but he did not regret ever thinking it. He was surprised when the writer answered.</p><p>"...Fair enough, If something happens to Shuichi for my fault... I will quit writing." Yuki turned his gaze to Hiroshi who looked surprised at him.</p><p>He continued, holding the steering wheel tighter, "I should have been more aware of him, I knew something was different but I thought it would've been the upcoming concert. I Focused more making it to the deadline of the stupid novel. I spent the most time with him and couldn't keep him safe and even made him doubt I cared for him."</p><p>He clenched the wheel once more, "If something happens to that damn brat, I will quit writing."</p><p>Hiro noticed that not even hint of sarcasm or uncertainty showed in the golden gaze</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it for this time...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that is chapter one, Please comment!<br/>Next chapter we will find out Shuichi's actual situation, Yuki get's some anger out of his system and manages to get some information.<br/>So what do you think is Shuichi's secret? Are you thinking he is guilty?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>